


what do you do for fun?

by ladrh



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Mentioned Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Minor Moon Bin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky, childcare worker!myungjun, college student!sanha, lowkey and kind of a slow burn, myungjun just wants love, no honorifics, sanha can drive, the mildest hurt and comfort but she aint here yet, vet med student!sanha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladrh/pseuds/ladrh
Summary: Myungjun knew he was bad at relationships, though he’d rather believe that he was just bad at love. He either gave too much or too little; all he can give had never been enough for anyone to stay. He had broken himself, mended himself and allowed himself to fall yet again, never knowing the distance between him and the hard cold ground. And once he crashed, the pain had grown numb to him. Myungjun picked himself up and threw himself at someone else months, weeks or even days later, stupidly.On the other hand, Sanha was a very boring uber driver with a very standard life until Kim Myungjun stepped in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO THOTS IM BACK with a chaptered fic, all planned out and in the middle of being typed. I'm a turtle tho so wish me luck lmao. so everyone's aged up!
> 
> Myungjun-27  
> Jinwoo-25  
> Dongmin-24  
> Bin-23  
> Minhyuk-22  
> Sanha-21

Myungjun knew he was bad at relationships, though he’d rather believe that he was just bad at love. He either gave too much or too little; all he can give had never been enough for anyone to stay. He had broken himself, mended himself and allowed himself to fall yet again, never knowing the distance between him and the hard cold ground. And once he crashed, the pain had grown numb to him. Myungjun picked himself up and threw himself at someone else months, weeks or even days later, stupidly.

 

What was happening now wasn’t a surprise to him. Here he was at a restaurant, watching yet again one of his many partners walk away through dull eyes, begging him to release anything, even just a single drop of his ocean of tears from his dumb heart that drowned him at the depths of the eve.

 

But nothing came out. Nothing threatened to spill. Paying the bill and wordlessly getting up, monthsary present left untouched on the table, he left the probably hundredth restaurant he had taken anyone on a date.

 

He had been warned a million times by his friends; this wasn’t healthy. He deserved so much better. Even Myungjun himself knew that. Myungjun himself knew that years ago, throwing the thought away every time he met someone he thought was interested in him.

 

Yet they actually weren’t, they were interested in what they could get, less on what he wanted to offer. Money? Sex? Myungjun was oblivious to it all, willingly providing them with such if it meant at least one of them _staying_.

 

Was this the eighth? The ninth? He couldn’t count anymore.

 

Getting himself an uber, he wrapped his arms around himself in hopes of feeling warm in the evening chill around him and the cold lonely feeling inside him. A pang of jealousy was what he felt in his heart at the sight of all the couples that walked past him on the sidewalk. Yet not a single tear was shed.

 

It was because he saw this coming and that was scary.

 

A car pulls up in front of him a few torturous minutes later.

 

“Kim Myungjun?”

“Yeah.”

 

With the sound of a click, Myungjun exhaustedly crawled into the backseat, immersing himself into his thoughts the moment the door shut. He yet again wrapped his arms around himself, tucking himself to the corner. Small and suffocating.

 

“Oh, you again?”

 

Myungjun didn’t even catch the question. He couldn’t care less. He just left him hanging, listening to the muted sound of some acoustic song play from the stereo, letting the cool air of the AC brush along cool sensations throughout his overall tired body.

 

He felt numb. Empty and lifeless, emotionlessly staring at his shoes as though they entertained him to no end. He didn’t bother opening his phone, probably exploding with messages and missed call notifications from his friends and a few ads. He wasn’t in the mood to see Jinwoo and Bin’s nagging, nor to learn more about promos. Myungjun’s energy was drained down to its lowest and he couldn’t care less. He knew he was bound to feel better at some point. He just wanted to go home, erase any pictures and messages—anything to just forget about his now nth ex.

 

Since he definitely couldn't care less, It was either that or go do dumb decisions. Maybe young driver over here could be of some assistance?

 

“Hey, what do you do for fun?” Myungjun asked out of nowhere in the middle of traffic, making the young driver jolt in surprise.

 

“I-I uh…” The driver cleared his throat, Myungjun thrumming his fingers along the sides of his own arm patiently. "I don't usually have fun, per se. Picking up drunk college students, I suppose?"

 

Myungjun's lips form a pout. "You're boring."

 

"I take pride in that, thank you." Looking away, said pout still on his face, Myungjun sighed in defeat. The silence upon riding the vehicle continued, neither of them daring to say anything for a good thirty minutes.

 

Upon arriving at his destination, Myungjun slurred out a little "thank you" and walked up to the apartment building before him, not even bothering to watch the car drive off.

 

"I hope you feel better soon!” He heard the young driver call out from the rolled down tinted window.

 

Those words stirred something within Myungjun.

 

Questions spiraled his mind, all of them coming at once with the feelings he had been neglecting throughout the ride crashing along. Myungjun wanted to convince himself that he was feeling better, but no, he absolutely _was fucking not_.

 

Remembering the reason he was here now in the first place, Myungjun began to feel his heart ache. He had gotten back to his senses, he was fully aware of the situation and it hurt. It hurt so much that he can feel the pain in his shaky fingertips.

 

He felt frustrated. He was disappointed, utterly upset yet a raging fire burned within him. A rage pure red boiling under the bottled up sadness, ready to burst. He was mad at himself, mad at his ex—he was mad at the world.

 

All his relationships had come to a crashing point because one of them, and a rare case both of them, decided that they should break it off because _it just didn’t work_. Myungjun was frustrated, lost. Who was there to blame, really? He _knew_ neither of them were to blame, it was normal for relationships to not work out so well. But his mind always said that there _had_ to be a reason. And that reason, as laid out by his anxious little mind, was _himself_. It was stupid. _He was stupid_. That ex was stupid. The selfish craving for love was stupid. Stupid.

 

He shouldn’t be thinking this way, this wasn’t very much like him. But to walk away in the middle of a monthsary date when he had thought that they were doing well after their little fight last week because _he found someone else_? It was cruel, a dick move, and his friends smelled bullshit even from miles away but _Myungjun refused to listen_.

 

He was exhausted. So exhausted.

 

Tiredly making his way up the stairs, a soulless aura around him, he noticed people giving away worried glances.

 

_Yeah, keep watching me. Watch me and my misery._

 

Myungjun forced down the choking feeling around his throat until he reached his apartment. Letting himself in after frustratingly fumbling with his keys for a solid minute, he grudgingly kicked the door shut and dragged himself to the living room, ready to release all the pent up emotions in the form of tears and ugly sobbing on the couch.

 

Which to his surprise was occupied than none other than his two best friends, Jinwoo and Bin, with sad smiles on their faces. Myungjun cried harder at this. He may have thought that he didn’t wish to see these two worry-warts nagging at him for not listening to their countless warnings, but he just felt so bad that now he decided that he deserved it. He found himself in between two pairs of comforting arms circled around him as they guided him to the couch where a bunch of things that made him feel better awaited.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I—I am _so_ sorry I didn’t-“

 

“Shh, we aren’t mad Myungjun. Sit down, come on.” Jinwoo soothed him, rubbing circles on his back. Myungjun’s heart ached even more and another sob comes out. The taller of the two steered him into a proper sitting position on the couch. Myungjun felt disgusting with all the tears on his face and the snot dripping from his nose. Guilt consumed him, eating him alive under the gentle gaze of the only people he trusted.

 

“We’re gonna cheer you up all night, okay? Forget that asshole for now, we’re here. We’ll be pampering you until you feel much better!” Bin insisted, picking up a tissue box from the floor and Myungjun couldn’t resist the urge to chuckle. “See, baby steps!” Bin laughed.

 

It was going to be a long night with hypothetical scolding though mostly tissues, chocolate chip cookies and animated movies amidst cuddles under the softest blanket they had, but at least he won’t be alone in his unkempt tear-stained bed. This was way better than that, he felt so grateful.

 

Remind him to check the driver’s username later.

 

He had a lesson to teach this guy.

 

( _“I’m really sorry guys…”_

_“No shush, our baby, no need to apologize.”_

_“But really, sorry for being stupid…” Myungjun mumbled, resuming to chew on his cookie as tears threatened to spill. These two were amazing at baking, what could he do without them? If he cries more they might leave him, he noted in the middle of stopping himself from crying more._

_“I mean, we accept that already though.” Bin had the audacity to snicker. Myungjun pouted and elbowed him._

_“Shut up you two! Mufasa’s about to die!”_

_Myungjun knew that the constant rubs on his back and shoulders were a wordless whisper of “we’re staying here, we’re not leaving and we love you unconditionally to bits.” He wasn’t nagged at nor scolded that night. Myungjun felt blessed to have such amazing people, he didn’t deserve them._

_His ten-year friendship with these two meant more to him than a two and a half-month relationship no matter what._

_He slept well amidst the frustrating bickering of guilt and gratefulness in his mind.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the bestest besties award goes to jinwoo and binnie hajsgdjhgdfajdahjf


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Dongminnie, when’s your friend coming?”  
> “He said he’d be here in a few minutes.”  
> “What’s his name?”  
> “Yoon Sanha—hold on, I think I see him.”
> 
> Myungjun flinched at the mention of the name, feeling like he had heard or seen that name somewhere recently. He felt his leg jolt, although nothing had made contact with it. He watched Dongmin squint at a tall figure outside, waving enthusiastically through the glass wall.

Myungjun sipped on his banana milkshake for god knows how many times now, trying to get used to the new flavor. If he wanted to move on, he had to avoid anything that associated with his previous “lover”. Even if it grew to be his uttermost favorite as time passed, he had to ditch it at some point.

 

It started with an Americano. Then chocolate. Then pineapple. Then cookies and cream. Then green tea. And it just went on and on with every relationship broken. Fucked up and a bit too dramatic and petty? Perhaps.

 

Just the mere thought of the taste of strawberries burned his tongue, making him cringe at the memories within its disgusting pink shade. He could feel his fingers and toes throb in frustration in sync with his heart.

 

Bananas and blended bananas were two different things, he doesn’t mind the other memories from the deep past connected to it. Those memories have probably long died. He deserved a break. That’s probably what the dick was having right now—a break from his annoying ass and enjoying a life of independence, having a blast with someone that wasn’t Myungjun. The last thing he’d ever want was to face that guy again, hissing at the thought of having to go outside that week. But of course, his friend had other plans.

 

It was next day, on a fine Sunday noon when Jinwoo and Bin dragged the still heartbroken Kim Myungjun to a café to meet up with Dongmin, Jinwoo’s—as the red-head once said, amazing yet cutely dumb boyfriend, for lunch. It took a stack of pancakes, more cookies and a promise of becoming his personal bodyguard for the week that Sunday morning for Myungjun to agree to join them.

 

So there he was with his usual little circle of friends, doing his best to seem as normally enthusiastic as he had always been to avoid raising any suspicions or making them worry about him. As though the events of last night had not bothered him and his twisting heart. He was a grown adult and he wasn’t worthy of being babied after all, just like how he was unworthy of so many people, he thought. Sipping on his new favorite milkshake, ditching his last favorite to ease the pain, he listens to the conversation as attentively as possible just to forget anything that reminded him of the man (or the many people) he loved.

 

_Even if it was just for a while._

 

 

“Hey Dongminnie, when’s your friend coming?”

“He said he’d be here in a few minutes.”

“What’s his name?”

“Yoon Sanha—hold on, I think I see him.”

 

Myungjun flinched at the mention of the name, feeling like he had heard or seen that name somewhere recently. He felt his leg jolt, although nothing had made contact with it. He watched Dongmin squint at a tall figure outside, waving enthusiastically through the glass wall.

 

Following the direction the young raven had been waving at, the trail led to a familiar face with rather long limbs. (Myungjun was just being bitter, he just won’t say the word _tall_ for the sake of his _pride_.)

 

Familiar. He tried to picture where he had seen his face, trying to piece together any familiarity to associate with this… towering being approaching the establishment.

 

Was he a waiter? He’s probably seen that face in some restaurant. He looked young—like he was still in high school but Dongmin, the librarian of this Yoon Sanha's uni, made it seem like he’s finishing up college. Don’t college kids these days have part time jobs like that? This young man has probably witnessed the cold rejections and break up announcements he received. Shame rose in the pit of his stomach, however that shame had been harshly shoved away upon realizing that he could be wrong.

 

He had to stop jumping to conclusions, when will he ever learn?

 

Myungjun waited for this young man named Sanha, who upon his careful and oddly specific inspection sported a beanie over his thin silky hair, to approach their table, carefully watching his every movement, from the moment he stepped into the entrance to walking up to them, with curious eyes as his hands fiddled with his milkshake’s straw pressed against his lips.

 

He was too distracted studying him like a book from head to toe, trying to come up with an answer to his wearisome question of "where the fuck have I seen you?" to hear Dongmin introducing the young lad to them. He couldn’t hear the question lingering in the air meant for him, nor the pair of beaming eyes now staring back at him. Wow _damn,_ they were pretty.

 

“Myungjun? Hello?” Jinwoo tapped him on the shoulder while Bin in front of him waved a hand to snap him out of his focused trance.

 

Oh right, Myungjun had to speak—use words like a normal person would, right.

 

“A-ah, pardon, what was that?” Myungjun laughed nervously, looking frantically at the red-head beside him as everyone else resumed chattering away along with the other customers doing the same around them.

 

“You met this tall ass already?” Jinwoo repeated in his ear, clearly equally offended as Myungjun by the amount of energy it took them to look up at the lanky friend of Dongmin.

Myungjun wanted to laugh.

 

“O-oh. I thought he looked familiar so I guess I have?” Myungjun bashfully responded, sipping on his milkshake. He still knew nothing about this kid aside from his name and his facial features—just that fact made him scrunch his nose in frustration. He genuinely wanted to remember where he had seen this kid, who was now sitting next to Bin—right in front of Myungjun.

 

“I hope you feel better now, Myungjun.”

 

Myungjun gulped, realization dawning him the moment he heard that voice.

 

Oh.

 

 _Oh it was that driver from last night_.

 

Something about the expression on his face must have entertained Sanha because now he was chuckling, looking him straight in the eye. Myungjun couldn’t get a single word out of his slacked open mouth. Pursing his lips, he gave more attention to the food in front of him because hold on, he needed a moment to process all this.

 

His head was spinning. The taste of his drink, the noise, the situation he was in, the familiar face—it was all too much. Too much to take into his stressed little mind.

 

“I drove him home last night.” He heard the younger explain to his confused friends, who responded with an understanding “ah.”

 

It was as if a heavy weight in his head had been thrown across the room by this young man’s fragile looking noodle arms. The nausea eased, but more questions lingered Myungjun's mind—more specifically about what this young driver asked last night. _What did he mean by "you again?"_

 

And as if Sanha had read his mind through his curious eyes that focused on him, the younger added "quite a couple of times now."

 

“Woah, that's freaky. But like—cool!” Myungjun cringed at Bin’s very much awkward vocabulary. “Thank you for dealing with our friend over here —wait, wow. You’re an uber driver _and_ a college student?”

 

“Yup. Taking up vet med.”

 

“That’s—oh wow. Dongmin, babe, once he finishes, we’re gonna send our sweet little Markles to him for free check-ups!” At Jinwoo’s remark, Sanha laughed, seemingly comfortable already with the group of people surrounding him, which was understandable on Myungjun’s part. They seemed friendly after all.

 

And friendly were they indeed, talking in the busy café for hours with everyone partaking, and to Myungjun’s surprise, he managed to get a lot of words out. He learned more about this boy, who fit right in. Turned out he was six years younger than Myungjun and was gifted with such booming height that simply standing up offended him and Jinwoo.

 

Myungjun of course found himself studying more details about his physique, from the moles here and there to the way he said words with a voice that was somewhere between overcoming puberty and pretty deep. Sanha had been the driver he’d been getting for countless occasions, unconsciously.

 

Myungjun found out that they lived a few blocks away from each other. Also, he liked banana milkshakes. Huh.

 

Fate? Destiny? Coincidence?

(Myungjun would rather think it was a mere coincidence.)

 

Conversations and time itself had passed like a blur and soon enough glasses were empty and plates have been taken away. Dongmin suddenly came up with a suggestion in the middle of downing his glass of iced coffee.

 

"Let's go out for drinks. Friday night." To this offer, everyone around Myungjun and Sanha went enthusiastic. "All five of us, I hope." The good looking Dongmin added with a grin on his face.

 

Myungjun thought about it for a while, weighing the pros and cons. The pros were obviously alcohol and getting wasted to cheer him up. The cons were the chances of getting an awful hangover, doing something stupid (which was also a pro, honestly) and, he knocked on wood, running into his ex...es. It was a bad idea, honestly. He had never been much of a fan of the burning sensation of alcohol, nor its ugly bitter taste. The cocktails were nice, he'd honestly rather down five of those than a bottle of what society claimed to be _masculine alcoholic beverages,_ which was utterly stupid in his opinion. Though he'd rather much drown the sadness and pettiness lodged in his throat down with a number of shots. Getting drunk had shitty consequences in the morning, this could be a bad idea.

 

But he had his Binnie and Jinwoo as personal bodyguards, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad, right?

 

"Y'all, I'm down of course." Bin would never turn down an offer like this. Music, alcohol and guys? No way he’s turning down anything fun.

 

"Of course I'm coming, this week's gonna be exhausting." And of course wherever Dongmin led, Jinwoo would follow along not because he's obligated to as his boyfriend, but because he was just down to do the same things as him. Myungjun would always bitterly think that they were cute. He thought they were—are soulmates.

 

Wherever Myungjun's own soulmate went, he figured they were dead. He knocked on wood again.

 

"I'm gonna join—"

"Sorry, I can't."

 

Myungjun and Sanha locked eyes. He expected the younger to agree as well, until he remembered what he just told him last night.

 

_I don't usually have fun, per se._

 

For some reason, Myungjun found himself bummed. He was bummed because he _remembered_ that Sanha _was either being honest about being a boring person or lying to hide something_.

 

Maybe he just wanted to know more about Sanha.

 

"I'm not a fan of drinking." He explained, eyes trained on Myungjun. Everyone respected his decision, Jinwoo whining that it was sad that he couldn't join them, being a new friend of theirs after all.

 

“Ah, that’s really a shame.” Myungjun mumbled, averting the younger’s gaze by pretending to be busy with his phone, long abandoned on the table. He heard Jinwoo say something about just drinking apple juice, however the younger refused, laughing.

 

"Well, I guess it's just us four then. Honnie's under repair, so we might just commute there? Or like get an uber or something." Jinwoo continued, making Bin gasp dramatically, a hand making its way to his chest to clutch for an even more dramatically annoying effect, whining about his dancer thighs being worn out before he could even—Myungjun didn't bother listening any further, too occupied thinking about the fact that they named their car Honnie. It was so stupidly adorable, he had witnessed the two argue about names for an hour. His little thought had been cut however by the youngest of them, who spoke up.

 

"Well, I can just pick you guys up, I guess." Sanha offered almost immediately, making Bin's face light up.

 

_Right, he fetched drunk teens as a way of having "fun". He found amusement in that?_

 

"For free?" Bin asked boldly.

 

 _Honestly, same_ , Myungjun thought.

 

"Well, sure, I don't see why not."

 

Bin cheered in his seat, excitement in his eyes.

After spilling all the details that Myungjun was bound to forget by the end of the weekdays and was bound to be reminded of by Jinwoo, everyone decided to part ways. Except Myungjun had to be accompanied by a self-proclaimed “MJ’s bestest best friend” Moon Bin and his kind-of neighbor Yoon Sanha to the station, as ordered by a worried also self-proclaimed “MJ’s bestie of the century” Jinwoo.

 

The walk would have been painfully awkward if it weren’t from Bin’s professional conversation holding. Myungjun couldn’t even get a single word out, still not used to the company of this Yoon Sanha kid until Bin interrogated him more about the things he liked. Myungjun found out that he played the guitar, sang and danced a bit and he’s honestly impressed. From his voice, Myungjun could tell that he had a pretty nice singing voice. His limbs kinda gave away the fact that he was a decent dancer. So did his hands— _Myungjun was only observing_.

 

Five different topics later from hobbies to funny accident stories later, Myungjun found himself comfortable with the presence of Sanha. He found himself having fun and much enthusiastic than twenty minutes ago. Somehow, he found himself talking more than earlier.

 

It had finally struck him on the train that he trusted Sanha enough now to consider him a friend.

Myungjun thought that it felt nice, making new friends and such after so long. Bin would be so proud if he weren’t sleeping.

 

Soon enough, Bin left at his stop, promising to crash at his place the next night and leaving Myungjun with Sanha, who gladly continued talking about stuff he learned about animals, which Myungjun found amazing.

 

Myungjun walked home that afternoon with a plan for the coming Friday night, a new friend and said friend’s number and the taste of bananas lingering still in his mouth.

 

Maybe he could get used to this.

 

( _Myungjun was slowly recovering, so slow it was a bit too fast.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my sjgdssahfdjghfj i'm in the middle of writing chap 3 i hope m not too early hhhhhh i'll do my best to write more and update next week!


End file.
